Pretty Cure Heartful Friendship
Pretty Cure Heartful Friendship '(プリキュアハートフルな友情) is the sequel to Pretty Cure Friendship by Cure Kohaku. The themes are friendship, kindness, and finding your dreams. Plot ''A year has passed since Yume, Miku, and Sumire defeated Malum. Now, Falen has partnered with the Amical Kingdom, and together, they are ready to defeat any evil. But when someone - someone who wants both the Amical Kingdom and Falen - declares himself to be the successor of Malum, Yume and her friends must don their Precure powers again in this new adventure. Characters Pretty Cure 'Aohoshi Yume '(アオホシ夢)/'Cure Aurora 'キュアオーロラ) - The cheerful, kind leader of the team, Yume loves to make friends but doesn't have many due to people calling her "weird". Yume loves to draw, and she also loves anime, her dream being to become an idol. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aurora, and she has the power of stars with her theme colors being teal and pink. Mizuno Miku '(水のミク)/'Cure Splash '''(キュアスプラッシュ) - Miku gets teased a lot due to her getting the best grades in her grade. She loves to read and is also called "Miss Bookworm" a lot, and later becomes student council president. However, she also gets angry easily. Her alter ego is '''Cure Splash, and she has the power of water with her theme color being blue. Nijiato Sumire '(虹アートスミレ)/'Cure Violet '''(キュアバイオレット) - Sumire is a very shy girl who doesn't have many friends due to her shyness. She, like Yume, also loves to draw, and is really good at it. Sumire dreams of becoming an artist and draws every day. Her alter ego is '''Cure Violet, and she has the power of sparkles with her theme color being purple. Tsukiko Yoru '(つき子夜)/'Cure Iolite '''(キュアアイオライト) - A former Specialist of Falen, Yoru dons her Precure powers again, this time to help the team. She is a bubbly, cheerful girl who still has yet to find her dream. Her alter ego is '''Cure Iolite, and she has the power of the moon with her theme colors being lavender and white. Kino Mahiru '(木の真昼)/'Cure Sunrise '''(キュアサンライズ) - Mahiru is a new girl in Yume's class who is younger than the rest of the group. She is very stubborn and gets angry easily. However, once you get along with her well, she starts to show a kind side to her. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sunrise, and she has the power of fire with her theme color being orange. Mascots 'Usagi '((うさぎ) - The main mascot. She is bubbly and friendly, but also very clumsy. She resembles a bunny. 'Gelatin '(ゼラチン) - Usagi's childhood friend who is warm and kind, but loves sweets too much. He resembles a bear. Villains Other Characters 'Akano Ruby '(赤のルビー) - A famous pop star in Ondanka who Yume loves. She is the princess of the Amical Kingdom and is mostly kind, but can be cold at times. 'Princess Misty '(プリンセスミスティ) / 'Akano Misty '- Ruby's long-lost sister who now helps the Cures. She is cheerful, and usually more kind than Ruby. 'Silhouette ' 'Crash ' Locations Items Transformation Phrases Movies Episodes Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Heartful Friendship Category:Fan Series